Words Slowly Killing Me
by BehindTheseBrownEyes
Summary: <html><head></head>Edward left Bella. Bella commits suicide. can Edward save her in time. Much better than it sounds :D</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note.**_

_**Hey **__my super sexy readers, I am trying out this story as a one shot, but I have a few different twist I can add to it if anyone wants me to expand it. I can add more drama and dimension as well as some lemons. _

_Read, Review, and Let Me Know! _

**Words Slowly Killing Me**

I laid in the mud covered earth, wallowing in my depression.

_**He left me. **_I thought sadly. _**He is gone and he does not miss me, because all I ever was was a toy. I was just a play thingy to him. **_My sorrowful thoughts turned into an angry marathon. _**HE WAS USING ME. HE DESTROYED ME! **_

I was so upset but I could not force my body to work. I wanted to chase him down, rip him to shreds, and set him on fire, but at the same time I wanted to kiss and love him. I knew he did not want me. He had told me as much seconds earlier, but god I wanted him.

_Tears poured down,_

_When his words came out._

_Everything he said, _

_Was just another doubt_.

After lord knows how long my angry thoughts shut down, my eyelids fell, and I slept in a cover of mud, leaves, and twigs. My dreams were plagued by his perfect face, his perfect smile, his perfect laugh, his perfect outlook, his….I felt a jostle wake me up and I began to thrash around. I just wanted to sleep.

_She was never good enough,_

_Not even for her._

_But now her dreams,_

_Flew by broken by a slur._

"Please." I begged "Please let me dream of my horrible angel. I need him! I….I" By this point I was wailing. I could not function without my angel.

I watched as a doctor slowly slid a needle into my wild arm. I tried to keep it away and fight it off, but the doctor was persistent and soon beat me. I looked to my dad for help. "Charlie stop him and let me dream please…I..l…I cannot-t live like this. Please just m-make…him…him go." I slurred slowly as they made me sleep.

I could hear Charlie's strangled cries as I drifted off, but all I could think about was how soon I would reunite with the angel in my dreams.

We were standing in our meadow and my golden eyed god was planting soft kisses on my face. He was whispering sweet words of love and my body was practically singing to him. He repeated over and over again how much he loved me and how he would always be there for me. The dream was so sweet and I never wanted it to end. Sadly it did though.

My meadow soon transformed into the hideous forest behind my home. I was walking with a silent Edward and soon we were stopped. 

He told me he was leaving. He said I had to stay. I tried to tell him I could not, that I had to be with him, but that was not what he wanted to hear. He finally-after all these months- told me the truth. He never loved me. It was all a lie. I was just a distraction in his eternal life. I was a simple speed bump.

_He said he loved her,_

_Then took it right back!_

_He said he cared,_

_But said it to attack!_

I cried and cried as I watched him leave. I knew he would never return. I was too pathetic, too ugly, and too human. I was not up to his inhumanly perfect perfection. My hair was not straight enough, my eyes not big enough. I was worthless. I was trash.

_One tear at a time,_

_Stained her pretty face._

_No one knew she was so fragile,_

_Like a thin piece of lace._

For months my dreams continued in this manner. I was living on the verge of death. I was trying to be good for Charlie. I knew he needed me so much, but there is only so much one person can take. My eternal struggles soon became too much. I had to end it all. I would never again be happy. So I went and found Charlie's sharpest blade and allowed it to kiss my arm as I thought of Edward.

_She stared at the knife,_

_As a tear hit the ground,_

_Would she dare use it,_

_When it once spread her feelings around ?_

_She used to cut but stopped._

_And was happy for a while._

_But he killed her!_

_With his first smile._

He was my life, my love, my eternal joy, and he left me like I was nothing. I had not smiled since that day and other than madness I had not been able to feel anything but sorrow.

Edward had been the perfect man…vampire. He was kind, smart, funny, loving, handsome. He had given her a huge family even if he would never give her children. He had made her so happy, but then he had stolen that happiness. He took it all away like it was jewelry and he was a thief. He left her with nothing. WHY? She was not bullet proof…or knife proof.

_She wondered why,_

_He would make her cry?_

_Make her not want to live,_

_But die?_

_With a tear stained face,_

_She took her life._

_Killed herself,_

_With an already used knife._

She had done the unimaginable and ended her suffering. She was finally feeling happy when she felt the life ebbing out of her body. The life Edward had unknowingly stolen. The blood was just a symbol of that life. He had craved her blood and when she slit her wrist she was granting him that wish. She was letting Edwards memory kill her like Edward use to want to.

_**I wonder if that was all a lie to. **_She thought stonily.

She thought she heard cursing and clattering in the distance but she wasn't sure. St this point she was too far gone.

_She did it for love,_

_Her tears said it all,_

_He was her depression,_

_When he pretended to fall._

_No more tears,_

_On her tear stained face,_

_Nothing left,_

_But her misery that took place_

_**Authors note**_

_**So so tempted to end it there, but that would not be nice. Plus I like the happy endings. So I will add one more chapter. XOXOXOXOXO**_


	2. Saving a Life

Edwards POV

Alice had a vision that terrified me. I refused to allow it to come true. I had to save my sweet beautiful angel.

I ran faster than I ever dreamed (Hahaha he can't dream) possible. I had to save my Bella.

When I finally reached her house I knew I was not quick enough. I smelt her yummy blood. I heard it dripping to the floor. Her breath was ragged, torn, and jagged. I ran through the wall and the sight horrified me.

Her lips were seared, as molten leers, and a single slash covered her face. Her brow was furrowed in pain. Her once lovely wild eyes were burrowed under her eyelashes. I held her into my shoulder, like I was holding her life to her.

I could not and would not let her die like this. Slowly I slid my teeth into her neck and hoped my venom would reach her heart before it took its last drum beat. I could not live without her and as I drained her life from her I planned my future death. If she did not survive neither would i.

I took her to our old home where all I could do was wait.

As her eyes opened they locked with mine. Passion painted the room with shifting shades of love, and I hoped she would forgive me. She attacked me with a newborn kiss like a wildcat in my arms, claws long, sharp, demanding, clashing warfare of taking and giving.

I held my love to me and our lips stayed locked. After all was explained, she was fed, and she was done cursing at me she finally forgave me.

I HAD A MATE!

That day the person that had died was reborn in the dawn of twilight.

It reflected in my loves eyes. Our little death was our love's union.


End file.
